A Gift for a Goddess
by The Celestial Wanderer
Summary: Keiichi has no idea what kind of gift to get his wife Belldandy. A Valentine's Day One Shot fic


_Disclaimer: I do not own this series at all, the only thing I do own is the plot and the characters of my own creation..._

_I would also like to thank guardian angel 2003 for allowing me to borrow his Character Guardian for this fic..._

**A Gift for a Goddess**

**An Oh My Goddess One Shot Fanfic**

_Belldandy's 27_

_Urd's 30_

_Keiichi's 27_

_Skuld's 19_

As Guardian woke up he noticed that it was the week before Valentines day, and it pleased him deeply that he had already purchased some gifts for both of the special ladies in his life. After getting ready for the day he walked down the hall noticing how quiet it was and into the living room. It was there that he found Keiichi sitting on the couch surrounded by catalogs, magazines, and several Jewelry ads muttering to himself. Guardian being Guardian couldn't allow a perfect opportunity like this to pass him by. So after he watched his close friend pick up what looked like a lingerie catalog. He leaned down with a mischievous expression on his face, and in his best Urd imitation he asked "Watcha doing Keiichi? Looking for something naughty for my sister?" The look that crossed his face was priceless, after which he gave startled scream and the catalog went one way and him the other. "I wasn't looking at anything naughty I swear!" he exclaimed quickly trying to gather everything he had been looking at up. Not able to contain his laughter anymore, Guardian spoke "Don't worry Keiichi, Urd isn't here. I just couldn't help myself I' am sorry for doing that to you." Sitting down next to him who was STILL a nervous wreck, so Guardian's prank was not helping matters any. "Let me guess can't decide on what to get Bell for V-day right? he asked knowing that Keiichi always had a hard time trying to find the perfect gift for his wife. The problem wasn't that he couldn't find anything, it was he couldn't find anything he felt that was worthy enough to give to a goddess. With a groan Keiichi ran his hand down slowly his face and replied "Is it that obvious Guardian?" Giving him a look of deep sympathy he nodded, "Have any ideas in mind or would you like some help?"Guardian asked wondering how long the poor guy had been up, due the dark circles under his eyes. "I first thought about taking her out to that restaurant she likes so well, but not only would they be packed I did that for her birthday last month. Then I thought about getting her some flowers to plant, But then I realized that all of the greenhouses were closed for the winter. So now I have no idea what to get her. So any idea would be deeply appreciated."

Guardian sat thinking for a moment, then he asked "Did Bell ever get a robe to match that outfit you got her for your wedding anniversary last year?" Even though Keiichi had been married to the love of his life for nearly three years now. He still was a little shy when it came to that area of their relationship, and his face reddened at the mear thought of the lace and satin night outfit he got for her and shook his head no. "See there is one idea, or you could get Urd to try and help you pick out another outfit like that?" Guardian finished turning to where Keiichi was now standing near the front window. He took one look at his face and nearly fell over laughing. Poor Keiichi was holding his now bleeding nose shut, due to all the images of Bell in other outfits like the one he gave her passing through his head. Finally getting himself under control, Guardian wiped his eyes and apologized to Keiichi. "I' am sorry Keiichi, but the look on your face was priceless." All he received in reply sounded very muffled and probably was a bit rude. Knowing full well what he said already, Guardian looked at him and innocently stated "Skuld and I have not reached that stage in our relationship yet, but thank you for asking." At receiving this answer all Keiichi could do was groan and roll his eyes skyward.

Grinning ear to ear, Guardian thought that will teach him to inquire about how would I react if Skuld wore an outfit like that. Anyway he knew that she was too much a tomboy still to wear anything that feminine. Even if he did get her something like that after they got married , he knew that she would be too self conscience and embarrassed to wear it. Looking over at poor friend with his nose still bleeding, Guardian sighed and motioned him over. After healing Keiichi's nose, they sat back down and started going through the catalogs, magazines, etc. again. A few hours later they were still in the small spot as before, after he received no reply to his question Guardian turned and found that Keiichi was fast asleep. An hour later Guardian heard a frustrated groan in the living room from his spot in the kitchen. Upon returning he found Keiichi grumbling about falling asleep AGAIN, and still not being about to find the perfect gift. "Just how much sleep DID you get last night Keiichi? You look exhausted" Guardian stated noticing again how tired he looked. Looking quite a bit guilty, he hesitantly replied "none, its hard for me to sleep when Belldandy isn't home. So I have used the time to try and find the perfect gift for her while she was out." Shaking his head in disbelief, "You do know that she is going to speak to you about not sleeping again when she returns. But until then I have two things for you, first if you would like I can show you what I have for Skuld if you want And second here" Guardian stated as he placed a mug of coffee in from of his friend.

"I know that you don't drink coffee much, but trust me if this doesn't keep you awake for awhile nothing will. This is a specialty blend that you cannot get in this dimensional realm. It is called Jaguar, but I will warn you after trying this regular coffee will never be the same alright?" He received a leery stare from Keiichi after he watched the spoon that was used to stir the coffee melt. "Despite what you just saw, the coffee is completely safe, that just shows its very strong coffee. Let me put it this way, why would I give you something that I knew was dangerous, because we both know what would happen if something happened to you right? I really don't want to see Belldandy cry again, I did once in that alternate time line and I never want to see it again in all of eternity." Trying the strange coffee, Keiichi's head shot up as he gave Guardian a stare of disbelief. Each sip was pure pleasure, it was like someone took the essence of the deepest pleasure in existence and made coffee beans out of it. All Guardian could do was just grin at the surprised expression on Keiichi's face. After creating a barrier against spying and ease-dropping so no one URD would be able to see what he did next, he pulled the gift he had gotten for Skuld out of void space. Noticing that his friend still had that shocked look on his face, all Guardian did was give him a knowing grin and state "Told you". Soon after that Keiichi returned to the land of the conscious, set down his mug and moved as far away as he could from it. "Now that your awake do you want to see what I picked out for Skuld?" Guardian asked watching his friends reaction with a humorous smile. Opening the jewel case, he turned it so that Keiichi could see the shimmering necklace inside. "Beautiful isn't, not only is it the only one of its kind in existence, you could search for the rest of your life and never find a similar piece anywhere on this planet. This was made by the master craftsmen himself Hephaestus, in exchange for some of the Elvainin ore I picked up on my last mission. Notice how the pendant glows when it touches bare skin? It's to show the wearer that even when loved ones are apart, that their love is always present and will always be with them." The look on Keiichi's face said it all, he found a gift that he felt would be worthy of giving to his wife. Speaking softly Guardian spoke "I still have some ore left if you would like me to see if Hephaestus has time to make you something for Bell" A knowing smile crossed his face in response to the look that his friend gave him. "I will see what I can do," Guardian stated as he helped clean up all of the items that they had been looking through now that the search was done. Almost a full week had gone by, and it was now the night before the big event. Poor Keiichi was once again a nervous wreck, he had not seen or heard anything from Guardian since that first night. And his wife and her sisters were due back from their license renewal and refresher course in only a matter of hours. It was then that he heard the sounds of footsteps in the living room and coming out onto the front porch behind him.

"Sorry it took so long Keiichi, but I needed to pick some very special items for Hephaestus that where essential for him to finish the project. And the items sadly don't exist in this realm so I had to go dimensional surfing again to find all of them. Here you go I hope that this meets your Approval" Guardian spoke handing over a jeweled box similar to the one he had shown almost a week before hand. Keiichi opened the jeweled box and looked inside, Guardian noticed two thing that happened almost instantly. The first was that he nearly passed out and he wasn't the type to just pass out for no reason. And the second was that tears started to stream down his face, it was then that Guardian knew that he had chosen correctly. Inside the case was a simple silver necklace with 6 clear stones on it, the necklace like the one Guardian had for Skuld was also the only one of its kind. He knew that if Keiichi liked the necklace itself that much, that he would love what happen when it came into contact with warm skin. Removing the necklace from the case, Keiichi carefully placed the clear stones on his hand. Responding to the warmth of his hand they slowly started to glow, and one by one a single word in Kanji appeared inside the now once clear stones. He softly reads the symbol that each of the now glowing stones held inside. "Love, Honor, Respect, Understanding, Loyalty, Trust." Looking up at Guardian in surprise, he started to say something but was silenced. "I thought that the six items that were considered the foundation for a good relationship was appropriate don't you think?" Guardian stated with a knowing smile on his face. Right when Keiichi was about to answer, they both feel the presence of an immortal present. It was then that they heard the lovely voices of Belldandy, Skuld, and Urd coming from their chosen areas of transport. Quickly hiding the necklace Keiichi mouths the words thank you, just as the sisters enter the living-room. Due to the ladies being gone for the last four days, right now the only thoughts on their minds were to spend some quality time with the loves of their lives. Not a word was spoken between both couples, since Urd left to find where her man was currently. Belldandy and Keiichi joined hands and went out to their bench to watch the sunset. Skuld and Guardian just sat on the couch cuddling trying to make up for lost time. It wasn't until a bit later that Skuld even spoke, due to her not wanting to ruin the moment.

"How was your week my love?" she asked curious, "Besides lonely, you mean?" Guardian stated looking into the eyes of his beautiful goddess. A light blush colored her face as a small smile formed, "Yes besides lonely my love, you know I would have asked you to join me if I was allowed too." she spoke cuddling up closer to the love of her life. Pulling her into a closer embrace, Guardian gently kissed her on her soft pink lips causing the blush on her face to deepen. "I know you would have, but after getting addicted to your intoxicating beauty even only a few days without seeing you was a hard for me to handle." Words could not describe the look that crossed Skull's face followed by a very deep blush. Words may have not been able to but actions could, it was then that she gave her boyfriend a kiss. She poured all her loneliness, her love, her need and her feelings for what he had just said to her into that one kiss. A few moments later found the two young lovers deeply blushing and looking away from each other in embarrassment. They were still holding hands, but each were trying to come to terms within themselves with what just happened. It seemed that the young couples relationship had just taken another step forward. Guardian with his lips still slightly sore and his heart pounding due to the surprising ferociousness of the kiss he shared with his girlfriend, spoke the one word that could only describe what had happen "wow." Skuld could only silently nodded in agreement, due to her own pounding heart and sore lips. As Belldandy and Keiichi entered the house, they noticed the young couple with their slightly glazed eyes, their deep blushes and expressions of slight shock and surprise.

Looking over at his wife Keiichi remembered when they had just started that stage of their relationship. With a light blush and a knowing smile, Belldandy gently squeezed her husband's hand as she nodded in agreement to what he was thinking. They then left the young lovers alone in privacy, but it wasn't until the clock chimed that either Skuld or Guardian came out of their shock over what just happened. "II t-think we b-better call it a n-night" Skuld spoke trembling as she felt all kinds of new feelings going through her body. Guardian just nodded still a little stunned by what just happened. Skuld went to her room and Guardian stayed where he was after they both exchanged good nights to each other. Little did they know that neither would be be getting much sleep that night, due to their insecurities about the turn that their relationship had taken. The next Morning at breakfast it started out like a normal day, Bell cooking breakfast for everyone, Keiichi acting half asleep until he had his coffee. The only thing different was the way Guardian and Skuld were acting, they both were half asleep. After he fully woke up and made sure that both Guardian and Skuld were conscious, Keiichi called his wife in to the room. "Do you know what today is my love?," he asked when she had entered the room. Glancing at the Calendar Belldandy gasped, "I am so sorry Keiichi, I forgot that today was Valentine's day please allow me to make you something special later tod-".

She was interrupted by her husband placing a finger on her lips, "That is not why I called asked you. You being my wife and my beautiful goddess is all the gift I need, the reason I called you in was I have something for you. Yes I know I usually wait until White Day to give you something, but after talking to Guardian I found out that in other countries Valentine's day is for both women and men. And well since Guardian isn't originally from Japan, and he still celebrates that version of Valentine' Day. I didn't want you to feel left out so, Happy Valentine's Day from me my lovely Belldandy." Pulling out a wrapped box from his pocket, he handed to his surprised wife. Glancing at her boyfriend, Skuld noticed that knowing smile that he usually wore when he knew what was going to happen in advance. When she tried to question him all he would say was "look and watch", after Bell unwrapped her gift she gasped in shock. Skuld took one look at the jewelry box that her sister had in her hands and was in shock as well. Giving Guardian a surprised look, she tried to speak but was motioned by her boyfriend to keep watching. As Belldandy opened the case, she was speechless when she found a simple silver necklace with six clear stones on it. She just HAD to make her husband something special now as a thank you for her wonderful gift. If the stones where what she thought they were, she had been given a very rare gift. She had heard legends when she was a girl about a mysterious type of stone that was as clear as glass when left alone. But when a person touched them, it was said that the stone bonded with them and it then revealed any secret that it had been holding to the individual.

Skuld's face paled in shock when she noticed the necklace with the rare clear stones, it was considered a large honor to see even one in your whole lifetime. But the chance of seeing six of them in one place at the same time was virtually impossible. Keiichi noticing that his gift had gave Belldandy such a shock that she couldn't move, he gently placed the necklace in her hand with the stones on her palm. Belldandy silently watched as Kanji symbols appeared in the stones, tears came to her eyes when she had read what the symbols had said. Turning to her husband all she could go was hug him and start to cry out of happiness. Skuld being Skuld was insanely curious about what the stones had said, even more so after he sister started crying. Putting his arms around her waist Guardian asked "would you like to know what the stones said my love?" Skuld looked up at him with a look of surprise on her face and wondered how her boyfriend knew what they said. "Think about it my gorgeous goddess, what are the key items that are considered the foundation for a good relationship?" He asked smiling as he watched as Keiichi held and comforted his crying and shocked wife. It was then that she realized what the stones had said and why her sister was crying like she was. Skuld grabbed her boyfriend and gave him a powerful kiss, not as powerful as the night before but still pretty strong. She knew that Keiichi couldn't have gotten the necklace without help, so she felt that Guardian deserved something as well for making her sister that happy. As he held his lovely goddess close, Guardian softly spoke so that only Skuld could hear him. "Do you want to hear the reason why both your sister and Keiichi can read the stones?"

From her place snuggled into his chest she nodded, "It is because those two are so much in love. Only pure love like theirs and ours could activate the real secret of the stones," Guardian finished pulling out the first of his gifts for his Goddess. After Handing the wrapped gift to his beloved Skuld, Guardian silently watched as she opened it. Skuld gave her boyfriend a shocked look when she found a jeweled jewelry box like her sister received. She started to tremble as her curiosity got the better of her and she opened her case. Inside she found a necklace made of the purest platinum with a single clear gem pendent. When she picked her necklace up she noticed that the pendent started to glow, and that she started to feel like she had the night before after they kissed. Looking at her boyfriend in surprise and shock, she found Guardian knowingly smiling at her. "I take it you discovered the pendants secret? he asked still grinning widely. When she nodded he continued "It's to show the wearer that even when loved ones are apart, that their love is always present and will always be with them no matter what." Skuld was never much a crier, she always took what happened to her and excepted it. Especially since she grew older and matured more, but Guardian giving her such a thoughtful and touching gift was too much for her to handle. She looked up at her boyfriend with tears in her eyes and started to sob into his chest just like her sister was doing.

Guardian held his girlfriend as she cried, he was glad she liked the gift but felt guilty for making her cry like this. It was early afternoon before Guardian saw his lovely Skuld's face again, she had quit crying several hours back but still just wanted to be held. Placing a hand over her Guardian's mouth, she spoke "I love my gift so don't apologize for making me cry" "You know how much it hurts me to see you cry, even if it is out of happiness." Guardian stated after removing her hand and reaching up and softly caressing her face, receiving a contended sigh in response to his actions. Another hour passes by, as Guardian hopes that the shock from the first gift doesn't ruin the second one. "Skuld my love are you ready for your second gift?" Skuld's head shot up in surprise, her boyfriend all ready got her the perfect gift. "You already gave me one gift that was perfect, and that alone was more then I deserved" she stated shyly looking down. Giving her a hug and raising her chin so she was looking up at him, "A goddess deserves the best, and only the best. That is why I felt my gorgeous girlfriend deserved two gifts," he stated handing her a garment size box. "The first half of your gift is in here and I will tell you the other half when your done alright? " Deeply curious to see what else Guardian had bought her, Skuld went to her room and opened the box. She took one look at the outfit inside and her whole face turned a deep red in embarrassment.

A whole hour had passed since Skuld went to her room to change and Guardian was starting to get worried. Getting the nerve up he walked to her door and knocked, "Are you alright in there sweetie?" The reply he received was totally different from what he had expected, "Yes I am alright and no I am not coming out in this outfit!" Worried Guardian asks" Is there something wrong with it? Do you not like the color?" "Its not that, its just embarrassing I don't like showing off as much as it shows" comes the answer from the other side of the door."Come on Skuld you'll look gorgeous in it, please at least let me see what you look like in it." Guardian asked as he shook his head not surprised one bit by her answer. It was then that a single answer came through the door "NO!" "Angel, lets be adults about this alright can you please open the door and let me see how gorgeous you look in it?" Guardian asked nicely, deeply surprised how must resistance Skuld was putting up. "NO!, I would be too embarrassed to let you see me like this" came the reply once again through the sliding door. Sighing Guardian leaned into the wall behind him,and spoke "I really didn't want to do this but maybe your sister could reassure your doubts and unsure feelings. I was hoping that I could talk you out of there, but as you can see thats not going anywhere either." The sound of a small startled squeal and the words "You wouldn't Dare!" came quickly from the other side.

"Skuld your a beautiful woman, you have brilliant mind, and trust me you have nothing to be embarrassed about physically. So Please come out and show me how you look, because you know me Would I go and get your sister just for her opinion?" Guardian softly spoke as he waited for her reply, "If it will make you feel any better the second part of your gift requires me to wear something I am not that comfortable wearing either." When he didn't hear a reply he started to walk down the hall, when he was about to enter the living-room he heard a door open. "Fine are you happy now?" came a slightly unhappy voice from the hallway behind him. Turning around Guardian's jaw nearly went through the floor when he Skuld in her new formal dress. Feeling a bit of unhappiness radiating from Skuld, Belldandy went to see if she could help with whatever the problem her little sister had. As she entered the living-room she glanced up the hall and gasped at how beautiful her little sister looked. "Skuld you look very beautiful in the outfit, is it one of the gifts Guardian got you?" Bell asked in awe of how grown up her sister looked in that outfit. Guardian how learned how to talk again spoke as well, "I told you angel even your sister thinks you look gorgeous in that. Now please come into the living-room and I will tell you the other half of your gift."

After everyone entered the living area and sat down, including one sulking goddess in a gorgeous dress. "Forgive me for doing this, but I was going to surprise you by taking you out to eat at this one restaurant. But sadly they were packed with reservations and the next opening was two months away. SO then I remembered the perfect one, a place called The enchanted Oak. But the only draw back was they have a very stiff dress code and thats why I bought you that dress" Guardian finished hoping that his girlfriend will find it in her heart to forgive him. Looking up when the room remained silent, he found both Belldandy and Skuld looking at him deeply surprised. "What?" he asked getting a little nervous at the looks he was receiving from both his girlfriend and Belldandy. "Um could someone please tell me what this Enchanted Oak place your talking about is?" asked Keiichi cluelessly. "Remember that restaurant you proposed to me in my love?" Belldandy asked without turning around, "This is the Deity version of it. The waiting list for reservations are measured in centuries not months like down here." Looking back at Guardian she asked curiously "How in the word did you get reservation so quickly?" "You remember how I trade some of the items I acquired on my trips in the marketplace right? It just happened on that particular trip, among that items I acquired was something called a Debeian truffle. And the master chef of Enchanted Oak himself was looking for some exotic items for one of his new dishes in the very same market. Long story short, he has an exotic truffle supplier and I am placed on the V.I.P shortlist " Guardian stated as he pulled a ugly looking object from his void space storage area. "This is a Debeian truffle, hard to believe such a thing is so valuable to Chef's everywhere. And to save you the trouble of asking your next question, last time I heard it was four years only for the V.I.P waiting list." After several hours of answering questions and finally talking his girlfriend into wearing the china dress he bought for her. Guardian finished getting ready and was waiting in the living-room for his date, when he heard a soft giggling sound.

He knew what it was automatically without looking, Holy Bell was showing Belldandy the gift he had gotten her. He knew that the temperatures were different planet-side, unlike the steady temperature up in the heavens. So he bought her long flannel lounge/sleep shirt to keep her warm during the colder days on the planet. The shirt even had areas on the back specially designed for her wings. Looking up he noticed that the love of his life was nervously waiting for him. As they left Skuld couldn't help but think that the last day in the half was like a dream. First the powerful kiss that they shared, then the special necklace that he gave her and now a beautiful dress and dinner at the most exclusive restaurant in the heavens. Due to her musings, she missed the short trip there, the direct admittance into the restaurant, and being seated in the V.I.P area. When she returned to the present, she found Guardian just watching her and grinning. "The last day and a half have been a lot to take in hasn't?", he asked knowing what she had been doing. Skuld blushed and nodded thinking she still could not belive this wasn't a dream she was having. As the night progressed several courses of meals came and went, she even met the chef that her boyfriend knew. But when it came time for desert, and she found that Guardian had that knowing smile on his face again.

She started to suspect something, and a few moments later she was not disappointed. The master chef and two of his assistants were pushing in two large covered serving carts. As he unveiled the first cart, he spoke "The Celestial Falls, a desert so rich and delicious its sinful another Enchanted Oak first." Skuld watched in fascination as the chef and his assistance started setting up the desert piece by piece. But it wasn't until they uncovered the second cart did they have her full attention. Gallons upon Gallons of Ice Cream sat on the cart simply waiting for the falls to be finished. It wasn't until the chef started up the chocolate waterfall that Skuld's attention wavered. Every time several scoops of ice cream floated down the falls, a bowl made of chocolate magically appeared underneath it. When the bowls were full, the chef placed them on the edge of the falls and started to decorate them with every kind of topping in existence. It was then that the finishing touch was placed on the top, a single chocolate oak leaf. After setting the bowls in front of both Guardian and his date, the chef bowed and left them to eat in privacy. Guardian watched as Skuld took her first bite and whimpered in pure pleasure. It was only after she had finished her third serving, did she noticed Guardian watching her. "I am deeply pleased that your enjoying yourself so much. I was afraid that after the dress incident that you wouldn't have, but now I can see that I was wrong." Guardian spoke deeply relieved, as he started on his desert. Smiling, Skuld leaned over and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and thanked him for the best Valentine's day ever. As the night continued on they both knew that this was one Valentine's day they would never forget.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Authors note: This is my first fic for this series so please be kind and review...

Hephaestus was the god of technology, blacksmiths, craftsmen, artisans, sculptors, metals and metallurgy, and fire in Greek Mythology.


End file.
